


Obsessions

by Queen_of_the_Tambourine



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_the_Tambourine/pseuds/Queen_of_the_Tambourine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кюхён одержим Хёкджэ. Хёкджэ одержим человеком, которого никогда не знал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessions

Одеяло крепко обнимало его в горячих объятиях и не хотело отпускать. Кюхён попробовал высунуть сначала пальцы ног, потом половину руки, но под большим и толстым одеялом было уютнее, чем в колючих объятиях холодного воздуха.

Минут десять он лежал и прислушивался к умиротворенному сонному сопению человека рядом с ним, пока будильник дал о себе знать пронзительным воплем с другой стороны кровати. Кюхён застонал и нехотя потянулся к тумбочке, чтобы от души съездить будильнику в слабое место. 

— Выключи его, выключи, — застонал под ним Хёкджэ, пряча голову с спутанными каштановыми волосами под подушкой. 

— Уже, — откликнулся Кюхён и, применив героическое усилие, встал в постели. Тонкий ковёр был холоден как лёд, и Кюхён громко выругался, чтобы Хёкджэ его услышал. Ведь ковёр принадлежал ему и был постелен в спальне по каким-то недоступным пониманию смертных законам моды и фэн-шуя. Тонкая тряпка вместо хорошего тёплого ковра. 

— Надо починить обогреватель, — напомнил Кюхён.

— Отвали, — сонно отозвался Хёкджэ. — Я сплю.

Кюхён выгнул бровь. Нет, спать ему он не позволит. С огромным удовольствием он схватил ужасно смятое одеяло (во сне Хёкджэ вертелся в постели как часовая стрелка) и рванул на себя. Хёкджэ взвыл и отчаянно попытался укрыться простыней. 

— Вставай, ты обещал подбросить меня до университета.

— Я, наверное, был пьян, и ты этим воспользовался. — Хёкджэ приоткрыл один глаз и поднял изрядно помятое лицо с подушки. 

Кюхён ничего не ответил и скрылся в ванной, громко хлопнув дверью. Хёкджэ зевнул и нехотя сел в кровати, чтобы прийти в себя. 

Ритм его жизни никак не совпадал с ритмом жизни Кюхёна, и за три месяца совместной жизни они ни разу не завтракали вместе. Кюхён был обычным студентом, подрабатывающим официантом после учебы и занимающимся фотографией в свободное от учебы и работы время, а Хёкджэ танцевал в ночных клубах. Он не был аниматором или стриптизером, у него была своя небольшая сольная программа и несколько номеров с девушкой, его партнершей «по бизнесу». Каждый вечер, кроме понедельников, Хёкджэ проводил на работе в клубах, возвращался под утро и спал до обеда. Кюхён укладывался в полночь и вставал в восемь утра.

— Убью за кофе, — сказал Хёкджэ, заторможено передвигаясь по кухне. Кюхён молчаливо пихнул ему кружку в руки и сел за стол. 

— Если ты будешь дуться, я точно тебя не повезу.

— Тогда я возьму твою машину, — невозмутимо ответил Кюхён и сделал победный глоток горького напитка. 

— Никому нельзя трогать мою машину.

— Да, конечно, — откликнулся Кюхён. — Но почему-то когда ты не можешь вести машину, я должен бежать искать тебя, чтобы сесть за руль. Не говоря уже о том, сколько раз я брал её, пока ты был в отключке, — добавил он с ухмылкой. 

— Об этом мы ещё поговорим, — пригрозил Хёкджэ. Кюхён сделал страшные глаза, будто его пугала только мысль о серьезном разговоре, и заглотил большой кусок курицы. Завтракать он предпочитал плотно, как и Хёкджэ, который, казалось, сжигал огромное количество калорий только вдыхая и выдыхая. 

— Слушай, если тебе лень—

— Собирайся, пока я не передумал, — вздохнул Хёкджэ и поёжился под тёплым махровым халатом. — Надо починить обогреватель, — крикнул он Кюхёну вслед. 

.  
.

Кюхён листал учебник английского и подпевал невероятно унылой песне по радио. Хёкджэ неосознанно стучал ему в такт по рулю автомобиля и без особой радости смотрел в окно на соседние машины, с которыми они встали в небольшой пробке на светофоре. Из-за гололёда и аварий некоторые дороги в Сеуле стояли полностью. И именно в тот день, когда у Кюхёна была первая пара взятого на текущий семестр английского.

— Надо было ехать на метро, — праздно заметил Кюхён, оторвавшись от учебника. И он не смог удержаться от улыбки, когда увидел перекошенное лицо Хёкджэ. Ему нравилось его злить, доводить до точки кипения, что обычно заканчивалось жестким сексом, после чего следовало немедленное примирение. — Шучу, шучу.

— Зачем я только с тобой связался? — вздохнул Хёкджэ и медленно нажал на газ, потому что поток машин наконец-то тронулся. 

— Потому что ты влюбился в мои фотографии, помнишь? 

Хёкджэ цепким взглядом следил за впереди едущей машиной, поэтому ответил не сразу.

— Да, помню. Всё ещё помню.

Кюхён закрыл учебник и впился взглядом в обложку. Поглаживая корешок, он всё-таки сказал:

— Я вспомнил его имя. Буквально на днях. 

— Чьё?

— _Его_.

Хёкджэ ничего не сказал и продолжил вести машину, хотя Кюхён прекрасно видел, как взволнованно поднимался и опускался его кадык. 

— Ты не спросишь, как его звали? — Кюхён вытащил из книги небольшую чёрно-белую фотографию. 

На ней — руки, держащие цифровой фотоаппарат, на правом запястье — тяжелый красивый браслет. Хёкджэ хорошо знакомы эти руки — он влюблён в них, влюблён с тех пор, как увидел одну из фотографий Кюхёна. Это была небольшая пачка вручную проявленных чёрно-белых снимков неизвестного мужчины. На них не было лица. Ни на одной из них. Только руки, шея, крепкая мужская грудь и широкие плечи, на некоторых — волевой подбородок. Хёкджэ влюбился, как мальчишка, в эти пальцы, надежные плечи и невероятно красивый подбородок. Был ещё смазанный снимок одних только глаз — больших и с глубоким взглядом. Хёкджэ любил его особенно. Именно так он познакомился с Кюхёном. Он хотел узнать, кто же был на всех этих снимках. 

— Зачем мне его имя? Мы никогда не встретимся. Он мог быть вообще не из Сеула.

— У него был ужасный акцент. Как будто он из Мокпо или типа того, — согласился Кюхён, нахмурив лоб. — Но многие переезжают в Сеул из глубинки и сохраняют акцент. 

— Наверное, — ответил Хёкджэ и резко остановился, едва не пролетев на красный сигнал светофора. Кюхён схватился за ремень безопасности и вжался в сиденье. — Ты в порядке?

— Да… — Кюхён проглотил испуг. Несколько лет назад он попал в аварию и довольно долго боялся пользоваться хоть каким-то транспортом, даже метро. Это было похоже на фобию, и всего несколько месяцев назад, после встречи с Хёкджэ, Кюхён впервые согласился сесть в машину, а потом начал снова водить.

— Мы не опаздываем? — Хёкджэ посмотрел на свои дорогие наручные часы, припоминая, во сколько начинались занятия Кюхёна. Память не очень ему помогла — такие вещи вылетали из его головы уже через пару дней. 

— У нас есть ещё минут десять.

— Успеем, — кивнул Хёкджэ, и загорелся зелёный сигнал.

До университета они добрались за семь минут (Кюхён засекал), и Хёкджэ остановил машину через улицу. Он не хотел Кюхёну лишних проблем в виде расспросов, кто его иногда подвозит. Слухи в любых учебных заведениях разлетались мгновенно, хотя и имели свойство быстро забываться.

Сначала Кюхён поцеловал Хёкджэ в губы, медленно и чувственно, сильно сжимая рукой его бедро, затянутое в обтягивающие чёрные джинсы, и только тогда вылез из машины. 

— Удачи, — сказал Хёкджэ через приоткрытое окно. — И не груби преподавателям.

— Я никогда не грублю, — фыркнул Кюхён. — Я просто высказываю своё мнение. 

— Я поехал, — безразлично ответил Хёкджэ.

Кюхён просунул в окно фотографию прежде, чем тот успел закрыть его. Фото упало на пол. 

— Его звали Донхэ. 

— _Донхэ_ , — повторил Хёкждэ, пробуя имя на вкус. — Красивое имя. Был ли он так же красив?

Кюхён пожал плечами и прикусил губу:

— Я не помню.

— Ты ревнуешь на пустом месте, — мягко заметил Хёкджэ, снова опуская окно. — Возможно, этого человека даже не существует.

Он всегда говорил Кюхёну, что его небольшая одержимость такая же нереальная, как и самое существование человека на фотографиях, и Кюхёну нечего беспокоиться и уничтожать негативы той самой съёмки.

– Ладно, мне пора. 

Хёкджэ кивнул и завёл машину. 

.  
.

Кюхён встретил Донхэ в парке пять месяцев назад. Они оба фотографировали. Кюхён — проект для кружка фотографии на пленочный фотоаппарат, Донхэ — деревья, детей и животных для себя. Донхэ действительно был красивый, наверное, даже больше, чем Хёкджэ мог себе представить. Но он парадоксально стеснялся своего лица. Когда Кюхён попросил его быть моделью для натуральной съёмки, Донхэ немного помялся, но согласился, обворожительно улыбнувшись. Но фотосъёмка не вышла легкой и непринужденной. Донхэ всё время прикрывал лицо руками или отворачивался, и Кюхён оказался просто бессилен уговорить его на нормальный снимок. Вместо этого он предложил концептуальную фотосессию и сделал около тридцати снимков частей тела Донхэ. Это было даже интереснее, и пару недель спустя не прошло незамеченным в кружке, но это было потом. 

Донхэ спросил, может ли он увидеть позже свои снимки, и они договорились встретиться на том же самом месте через три дня. Никто из них не додумался обменяться контактами, возможно, они оба рассчитывали получить их во время второй встречи, но она так и не состоялась. 

Кюхён оставил коричневый бумажный пакет со снимками на скамейке, если вдруг Донхэ всё-таки придёт. 

И в тот день Кюхён встретил Хёкджэ. Он никогда не рассказывал этого, но Кюхён видел его раньше. Он с друзьями иногда заглядывал в небольшой клуб недалеко от общежития Чжоу Ми, его китайского друга из университета. Хёкджэ выступал там по четвергам. По четвергам клуб был битком набит девушками, которые пришли посмотреть на горячее выступление Хёкджэ. Кюхён до боли во всем теле мечтал с ним познакомиться, узнать его… ближе. Но Хёкджэ быстро покидал сцену после выступления и уезжал в другой клуб. Некоторые девушки мчались за ним, но у Кюхёна была гордость, которая часто мешала ему жить. Ещё у него был невероятно рациональный Чжоу Ми, который рассудительно заметил, что было бы слишком хорошо, если бы Хёкджэ оказался геем. Очевидно, это был один из редких моментов, когда Чжоу Ми ошибся. 

Хёкджэ догнал его в парке с распечатанным пакетом с фотографиями в руке. Он бормотал что-то про человека на снимках и любовь с первого взгляда, но Кюхён его не просто не слышал от звона в ушах, он даже не понимал, и смотрел. Смотрел, как оглушенный, потому что при дневном свете Хёкджэ оказался совсем другим, но этот Хёкджэ нравился Кюхёну даже больше. 

— Это же Ваши снимки? Я не удержался и вскрыл конверт и …

— Как его зовут?

— Кто он?

— Где я могу найти этого человека?

Вопросы не прекращали сыпаться, но Кюхён не мог дать на них иного ответа, кроме «не знаю». 

Этот же ответ Кюхён дал Чжоу Ми, когда тот спросил, как они с Хёкджэ оказались в одной постели в шикарной квартире танцора. А потом ещё раз, и ещё раз, пока Кюхён через два месяца не переехал к нему жить. Они даже это не обсудили, так получилось. Хёкджэ, конечно, не был в восторге, да и Кюхёну было с ним не так просто, но они справлялись уже четвёртый месяц. И всё было бы идеально, если бы не постоянно затуманенный взгляд Хёкджэ, когда он смотрел на снимки рук Донхэ. Кюхён как-то сравнил свои руки с фотографиями и не нашёл принципиальных различий. Свои руки казались ему куда красивее, а пальцы — длиннее. Хёкджэ утверждал, что руки на фото были особенными и принадлежали творческому человеку, наверняка он ими что-то творил. 

— На снимках у него камера в руках, мог он быть фотографом? — спрашивал Хёкджэ.

— Если ты считаешь, что фотографировать собачек и цветочки на цифро-мыльницу — это быть фотографом, тогда да, — ядовито отвечал Кюхён.

Он ненавидел эти снимки и ненавидел Донхэ, хотя почти не знал того. Совсем не знал, и от этого было только хуже. Потому что Хёкджэ знал Донхэ ещё меньше и был в него влюблён. И это было самой глупой влюбленностью в мире, если спросить Кюхёна.

Несмотря на то, что Хёкджэ понимал — он никогда не встретится с Донхэ, он постоянно думал о нём, и Кюхён чувствовал это. Но пока Хёкджэ рядом, ему было всё равно. Чжоу Ми не одобрял этого, но никогда ничего не говорил, потому что понимал Кюхёна, как никто другой. 

.  
.

— Омо, я забыл ручку, — простонал сосед Кюхёна, разбудив того от сладкой дрёмы на паре, пока преподаватель толкал скучную вступительную речь. 

Кюхён даже не заметил, что рядом с ним кто-то сел, поэтому вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Возьми мою, — сонно пробормотал он, не поднимая головы с парты, и подвинул свою ручку в сторону соседа. 

— Спасибо. — Рука потянулась к ручке, и Кюхёна бросило в дрожь. Знакомый браслет на запястье, которое Кюхён, наверное, никогда не забудет, потому что видел его бесчисленное количество раз. Потому что Хёкджэ находил эти руки «чувственными», и Кюхён много времени проводил, рассматривая их, чтобы понять его мысли.

— Меня зовут Донхэ. Ли Донхэ, — представился сосед, и протянул руку. Кюхён машинально её пожал, слегка сжав крепкую и горячую ладонь. Кажется, Донхэ его не узнал. Кюхён припомнил, как Донхэ пошутил про то, что память у него — как у золотой рыбки. Похоже, это было правдой. 

— Чо Кюхён.

— Решил подтянуть английский?

— Да, есть такое.

— Я тоже, а то годы идут, — Донхэ скромно улыбнулся. В его больших глазах тёпло-карего цвета был всё такой же блеск, какой привлек внимание Кюхёна пять месяцев назад. 

Кюхён узнал, что он учился на последнем курсе и второй год пытался сдать английский, но постоянно не добирал нужное количество баллов. Донхэ был его старше, но одного возраста с Хёкджэ, и это ударило по Кюхёну ещё больнее. Возраст всегда был камнем преткновения между ним и Хёкджэ, несмотря даже на то, что они были любовниками. Хёкджэ постоянно требовал к себе уважения, потому что он был хёном, а Кюхёну было на это, мягко говоря, наплевать, потому что Хёкджэ не особенно старался о нём заботиться, как о младшем. И их перепалки могли продолжаться бесконечно и никогда не приводили к согласию.

В новом семестре у Кюхёна с Донхэ обнаружилось много совместных курсов. Донхэ искренне обрадовался, потому что ему понравился новый знакомый, о чем он незамедлительно сообщил. «Какая непосредственность», — мысленно фыркал про себя Кюхён. 

Но остаток дня они провели вместе.

.  
.

— Я встретил его, — этой фразой Кюхён начал разговор, не озаботившись хотя бы сказать «привет».

— Кого? — уточнил Чжоу Ми, он прижимал телефон к уху плечом и не отрывался от написания небольшого пресс-релиза, чем он подрабатывал после учебы. К манере общения Кюхёна он привык уже давно, в конце концов, они знакомы уже три года, и не придавал таким мелочам значения.

— _Его. Того парня_ , — раздраженно пояснил Кюхён, будто ответ был слишком очевидным, чтобы спрашивать.

— Эм. — Чжоу Ми откинулся на спинку вращающегося стула и взял телефон в ладонь. — Ты серьезно?

— Представляешь, — голос Кюхёна звучал безразлично. — У нас несколько совместных предметов, но я никогда не видел его в университете прежде. 

— Возможно, потому что ты не так часто там бываешь? — попытался пошутить Чжоу Ми, и в любой другой день Кюхён бы посмеялся над этим. — Ты скажешь об этом Хёкджэ? 

— Думаешь, стоит?

— Это твоё дело, конечно, — пробормотал Чжоу Ми. — Мне кажется, он заслуживает узнать об этом. Возможно, это поможет ему наконец-то освободиться от его влюбленности в фотографии. 

— Ты не понимаешь.

— Тогда объясни мне, — спокойно попросил Чжоу Ми после томительной паузы.

Кюхён замолчал.

.  
.

Хёкджэ вернулся домой в четыре часа утра. Немного подвыпивший и ужасно усталый. Он рухнул на кровать мёртвым грузом, разбудив Кюхёна. 

— Сколько можно? — проворчал Кюхён, садясь в кровати и протирая глаза. 

Хёкджэ был в рабочей одежде: джинсах, майке с вызывающим рисунком и ветровке, пропахшей сигаретным дымом. Кюхён размялся и принялся раздевать Хёкджэ до трусов, чтобы уложить его спать под одеяло.

— Мммммм…

— Только не усни, — Кюхён с трудом стягивал с него неизменные узкие джинсы, упираясь ногой в пол. Получалось плохо. 

— Тепло, — заметил Хёкджэ, оставшись без штанов и майки в одних белых боксёрах в розовую полоску. Он обнял подушку, словно это была его мама, с которой он очень давно не виделся.

— Я починил обогреватель. Это было не так уж сложно, поэтому в следующий раз твоя очередь.

— Я просто куплю новый в следующий раз. Как насчет «ура, в доме снова тепло» секса? — праздно предложил Хёкджэ, забравшись под одеяло.

— Давай спать. 

— Странный ты сегодня. — Хёкджэ пожал плечами и закрыл глаза, полностью расслабляясь. Об этой минуте он мечтал всю ночь после первого выступления, на котором потянул какую-то мышцу на спине. — Я не смогу тебя завтра отвезти на учёбу. У меня всё тело болит после сегодняшнего вечера. 

— Ничего, мой друг обещал меня подвезти. 

— У Чжоу Ми появилась машина? 

— Нет, у меня появился новый друг, — хмыкнул Кюхён, переплетая под одеялом свои ноги с ногами Хёкджэ. — Он такой же старый, совсем как ты, поэтому у него уже есть своя крутая тачка.

— Рад за него, — лениво отозвался Хёкджэ, не открывая глаз. — Смотри, чтобы он к тебе не подкатывал. 

— Так точно.

— И что такой старый человек делает в университете?

— Кажется, он оставался на второй год, или даже несколько раз, — едко заметил Кюхён, и Хёкджэ рассмеялся. 

— Не очень-то он умён, этот твой новый друг. Чем он зарабатывает на жизнь?

Кюхён мялся несколько секунд, но ответил правду, услышанную от Донхэ:

— Он художник и, видимо, довольно успешный. Выставки и всё такое.

— Надо как-нибудь сходить на одну из его выставок, раз уж он такой крутой. — Хёкджэ улыбнулся и мягко похлопал Кюхёна по руке. — А то мы вместе выходим только по магазинам или в клуб. А я устал от клубов.

— С каких пор тебе интересно искусство? — Кюхён дёрнул бровью. Зря он всё-таки завёл этот разговор. — Это же смертельно скучно, и я не потащусь ни на какие выставки.

— Ладно-ладно, не кипятись. Ещё что-нибудь интересное сегодня произошло? — спросил Хёкджэ сквозь медленно подступающий туман сна. Он позволил Кюхёну себя крепко обнять и лениво ответил на неожиданный поцелуй. 

— Нет, — улыбнулся Кюхён, лаская его гладкую щёку — Хёкджэ всегда брился вечером перед работой.

— Ничего интересного.


End file.
